


The Doll Sister

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dolls, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Magic, Magical Realism, Sentient dolls, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Sybil had always wanted a little sister, so her mother, unable to have more children, made her a very special doll...





	The Doll Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlessCkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/gifts).



Sybil had three older brothers, and loved them all dearly, but she had always wanted a little sister to love and take care of, to cuddle and whisper secrets to.

Her parents saw her longing, and ached for her, as they could not have any more children. So her mother, to pacify her a little, made her a special doll with green eyes and black hair, just like Sybil’s, and about the height of a three-year old child. The doll’s body was sewn from cloth, but her hands, feet and face were of moulded clay. 

Love gave her a soul.

 

The doll’s name was Alicia, for that was Sybil’s favourite name. Sybil took her for walks in the garden, and sat her on the grass beside the footpath while she drew hopscotch lines or jumped rope.

Alicia was Sybil’s sister, daughter and best friend all in one – her other friends soon began to treat Alicia as if she were real and one of them. Anyone who mocked the doll or Sybil soon found the doll’s cold eyes following their every move, and misfortune looming up ahead.

Alicia even came with Sybil to school, dressed in matching clothes.

 

“I wish you were real,” Sybil whispered one night, stroking Alicia’s soft hair.

“I am real,” Alicia told Sybil with her thoughts, and Sybil smiled.

“I know,” said Sybil, “but I wish you were flesh-and-blood real and could grow up with me. My heart will break without you.” 

Sybil knew that she would be considered too old for dolls one day, and might have to put Alicia aside.

“Don’t worry,” said Alicia. “Your mother’s love put a soul inside me, so there must be magic in your family’s blood. Wish on the moon tonight, and burn a silver candle – then pray and wait.”

 

In the morning, the doll was just a doll, not speaking with her mind anymore, and Sybil would have burst into tears had she not felt so numb with shock. Had Alicia lied? Could Sybil ever trust again?

But soon sorrow gave way to joy when Sybil’s father called her and her brothers into the living room.

“Your mother just phoned from the hospital,” Dad said. “Don’t worry, kids – she’s not sick like we originally thought. Something wonderful has happened – she is going to have a baby.”

Then Sybil understood at last, and whispered a silent “thank you” to Alicia.

 

Sybil smiled as her baby sister’s tiny hand curled around her forefinger.

Mum was smiling too as she watched her older daughter holding little Allie.

“She’s just like you at that age,” Mum told Sybil, and Sybil’s oldest brother, Marc, began to laugh.

“Loud and smelly, you mean?” he joked, and Sybil stuck out her tongue at him.

“Ignore him,” Sybil told her sister, and kissed the infant’s brow. “You’re perfect, and I love you.”

The doll watched from a chair, and Sybil gave her a grateful look; the family owed her everything, and would keep and treasure her forever.


End file.
